(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll, and more particularly, to a doll having flexible arms and legs, and the doll can be assembled quickly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional doll generally includes four limbs and a head and some of the dolls are designed to have movable limbs and head and some have fixed limbs and head. FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional doll having movable limbs and head, and the conventional doll generally includes a wood body 10 with two grooves 11 defined in two sides thereof. A head is connected to the top of the body 10 and two flexible members 20 are fixedly engaged with the grooves 11 by nails 25. The flexible members 20 each have a hand end 21 and a leg end 22, and the head end 21 is inserted into the first hole 31 in the hand 30 and the leg end 22 is inserted into the second hole 36 in the leg 35. The hand 30 and the leg 35 are then respectively glued to the flexible members 20.
In order to make sure that the nails 25 are properly fix the flexible members 20 to the body 10, the assemblers have to carefully keep the nails 25 to be nailed into the body 50 and perpendicular to the axis of the body 50. Furthermore, the nails 25 cannot be too long to protrude from the body 50. Because the flexible members 20 are nailed to the body 50 so that the hands 30 and the legs 35 at the distal ends of the flexible members 20 are restricted when moving. The restriction can reduce the attraction of the users and the nails 25 are not able to provide firm connection between the flexible members 20 and the body 50.
The present invention intends to provide a doll with movable limbs wherein the flexible members are not nailed to the body and clamped by clamping plates which provide the flexible members more freedom degree so that the limbs can be posed as desired.